Christian Nishiki
|mark location = Right Arm|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Team Devil Slayers|partner = Kai Nishio|base of operations = Second Fairy Tail Building Lamia Scale Guild(Former)|previous team = Team Lamia Scale|previous partner = Asuna Shinozaki|status = Active|relatives = Unknown|counterpart = Chris(Edolas)|magic = Shadow Devil Slayer Magic Shadow Make}}Christian Nishiki(クリスチャン錦Kurisuchan nishiki) is a Shadow Devil Slayer and a Shadow-Make S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, and formerly a member of Lamia Scale, along with Asuna Shinozaki, his childhood friend. Appearance Christian is teenager with average height and light build. He has short Gray hair and cerulean blue eyes. He is seen wearing a leather jacket, with a red shirt under it, during at his age of 16. But now, his outfit is a little bit of formal. Personality Christian is kindhearted by nature, often willing to go the extra mile for those that he cares for. Whenever Christian sees Asuna, he is always confident by his looks. Also, he also thinks that Kai Nishio, his partner is his "Romantic Rival". He is like the boy version of Juvia. Although, Ayame came into his life, they got together but Ayame ended up hurting his feelings. History ... Synopsis ... Magic And Abilities = Spells = * Shadow Devil's Rage (悪魔の怒りをシャドウ, Kagema no Gekikō)- The standard 'Roar' attack of a Devil Slayer. Clear takes a long, deep breath, then expels a massive amount of shadow out of his mouth in the loose shape of a tornado. This attack is notable for its incredible pushing power, able to knock some opponents across an entire town in some instances, and its incredible destructive power as well, being able to reduce buildings and the nearby area to rubble. The movement of this technique can be controlled by Clear simply moving his neck. * Shadow Devil's Movement ''(悪魔の動きをシャドウ, Kagema no Ugoki)''- Clear allows his body to sink into his own shadow. From this point, he can 'move' between the various shadows in the area, no matter how large or small. He can even emerge from his opponent's shadow, and can also freely generate more shadow from these base shadows. This technique allows him to move at incredible speeds, as well as avoid numerous attacks. * Shadow Devil's Claw ''(影悪魔の爪, Kagema no Tsume)''- Clear surrounds his hand with shadow, then attacks the opponent with it. This technique also has a fair bit of piercing power, able to impale itself into rocks. It also has a long range 'mode', where the shadow extends from his hand and goes for the opponent, the shadow actually taking the form of a claw. In the long range form, if the shadow can also grip the opponent, and Clear can pull them around and smash them into the surroundings. * Shadow Devil's Silk ''(悪魔のシルクシャドウ, Kagema no Kinu)''- Clear releases a series of needle-like shadows from his own shadow, or the shadow of another or nearby object (though this is mostly used when he performs Shadow Devil's Movement). These needles can extend from their point of origin freely, and either entrap the opponent or directly stab them, doing a good amount of damage. = Shadow-Make Spells = Basic Spells Shadow-Make: Sword(シャドウメイク：剣, Shadoumeiku: Ken): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a sword. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. The size and shape of the blade depends on the molders wishes. From great swords to rapier, swords of nearly any shape or form can be created. Shadow-Make: Lance(シャドウメイク：ランス, Shadoumeiku: Ransu): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a lance. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. Once the initial shape is created, the molder can continue to mold the lance to fit its intended use, thinning the blade or adding guards. Shadow-Make: Axe(シャドウメイク：アックス, Shadoumeiku: Akkusu): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of an axe. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. Once the initial shape has been created it can me further molded, made larger or longer if needed. From large bearded axes to much smaller throwing axes, whatever the user so desires. Shadow-Make: Scythe(シャドウメイク：草刈り, Shadoumeiku: Kusakari): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a scythe. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. Once the initial shape has been made the user can continue to mold the scythe to fit its intended purpose. Shortening and lengthening the shaft to fit make it easier for taller or shorter users to wield. Shadow-Make: Bow staff(シャドウメイク：ボウスタッフ, Shadoumeiku: Bousutaffu): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a Bow staff. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. The staff at this point is already created. It may be shortened and lengthened if the user so desires.thumb|Shadow Shield|275px|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rejection_magic.pngShadow-Make: Shield(シャドウメイク：シールド, Shadoumeiku: Shīrudo): A basic defensive spell of shadow-make, the user holds out their hand, whether it is right or left is unimportant. The user will then proceed to cast out a layer of shadow out in front of them, this shadow may extend to the ground if the user so decides but does not need to. This shadow maybe a thin as an inch or as thick as a meter if the user so wills it. This spell is made to defend the user from attacks of all kinds. This spell can be stretched into a sphere around the users body to create a shadow sphere to increase the level of defense. Shadow-Make: Armor(シャドウメイク：アーマー, Shadoumeiku: Āmā): As the name suggests, this spell involves the use of shadow-make in the creation of powerful armor, by wrapping shadows around themselves, the user can harden them into an armor like substance. This armor works in a very similar manner to almost any kind of armor, meant to deflect attacks and lessen the damage taken by the wearer. The armor also has the ability to be created in sections, normally the arms or helmet but if the user so desires, they could also just create the chest piece or legs. Shadow-Make: Boomerang(シャドウメイク：ブーメラン, Shadoumeiku: Būmeran): Through the use of shadow-make magic, the user creates a large boomerang shaped object in their hand, this object has a sharp bladed edge. After creating this blade of sorts the user will proceed to throw it at the target. While this spell is meant for long or mid-ranged use, it can also be used in close combat as either a curved blade or even a shield if the user so decides. Shadow-Make: Tendril(シャドウメイク：巻きひげ, Shadoumeiku: Makihige): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to create tendril of all shapes and sizes. These tendril can be sprouted from nearly anywhere, even from spots on the users body if they so choose. They have the potential to be highly versatile due to the great number in which they can be created as well as their flexibility and speed. These tendril are perfect for picking up, knocking away, or even crushing foes. Dynamic Spells Shadow-Make: Puppets And Clones(シャドウメイク：人形とクローン, Shadoumeiku: Ningyō to kurōn): Creating shadow puppets or even Shadow clones is a basic spell that even the most novice of Shadow-make user's can master with ease, while the creation of a single puppet or clone is easy enough, those who are more proficient in the use of Shadow-Make can show their skill by creating several puppets or clones of various shapes and sizes. These puppets or clones, as their name suggests, have no mind of their own. They are simply puppets to be bent to their master's will, as such they will often be used not only for offensive tactics but defensive as well seeing as how they make just as excellent shields as they do infantry. Shadow-Make: Wolf or Wolves(シャドウメイク：ウルフやオオカミ, Shadoumeiku: Urufu ya ōkami): Through the use of Shadow-make magic the user is has the ability to cast Shadow-make Wolves. The user will begin casting this spell by creating several circles of shadow around them. The user will then mold the shadows into the shape of wolves. The number of wolves created varies between users depending upon the users skill in this magic, their own magical energy, and the amount of energy they may expend. Once created these Shadow wolves will behave in a similar manner to a regular wolf pack, exhibiting a pack mentality with the caster acting as the alpha. The wolves will all work together to lead the target into position before going in for the kill. Shadow-Make: Eagle or Eagles(シャドウメイク：イーグルやイーグルス, Shadoumeiku: Īguru ya īgurusu) Shadow-Make: Lions(シャドウメイク：ライオンズ, Shadoumeiku: Raionzu): Advanced Spells Shadow-Make: Giant(シャドウメイク：ジャイアント, Shadoumeiku: Jaianto): Through the use of Shadow-make magic the user has the ability to mold shadows into nearly any shape or form. It is due to this ability that users of this magic can use highly advanced shadow-make spells such as this. To activate this spell the user must place their palms together, gathering and or creating a large number of shadows either in front of or behind them. From these shadows will rise the shadow giant. The giant will always form hands and arms first, smacking away enemies that get too close. The shadow will then presume to lift itself up, until finally the finished product will stand at seventy feet tall. This being an advanced spell, requires an enormous amount of magical power to create. The user can then control the shadow giant, having it slam down on top of enemies or shooting out shadow senbon. *'Shadow-Make Titan'(): *'Shadow-Make Golem'(): Equipment ... Trivia * Christian is formerly a member of Raider Knights.